


and so they died

by dancingwiththewind (highfaenyx)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Stardust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfaenyx/pseuds/dancingwiththewind
Summary: they all die, but they live differently





	

Jyn Erso had never blamed her father for what he’s done.  
She blamed Saw for leaving her alone, blamed rebels for being not brave enough, blamed the Empire for the endless wars and battles.  
But not for a second, not even for a single moment had she blamed Galen Erso for all the things he’s accomplished.  
She understood quite clearly that not everybody gets the luxury of heroic moves and actions; sometimes one has simply do what he must, and high morals have nothing to do with it.  
Cassian was exactly the same - he murdered, lied, betrayed - for a great cause, a right cause - but a murder is still a murder, and blood on a man’s hands washes out, but never fades.

They are not Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa or Han Solo; not Anakin or Obi-Wan or Yoda or any other Jedi who fought for the peace to be restored in the universe; those have their own ways the Force lays upon them, and they die too, but they live differently.

Jyn and Cassian do not feel the Force guiding them - but it guides them still, through unpleasantry and darkness; maybe if they had felt it, they would have fallen to the Dark Side; maybe not, but it doesn’t matter. They do not ask it to grant them a happy life and a happy ending because they know that even if they get it, they won’t be able to live it.

They are spies, they are warriors, they are soldiers with the actual blood on their bare hands; they don’t blame the others for whatever they’ve done because they would have done the same, because the circumstances are not of their making; and the only thing they ask from the Force is to not die alone.

So when Bodhi and Galen, Chirrut and Baze, Jyn and Cassian die, they die together, eye to eye, thought to thought, dust and ashes mixed and intervened, reunited with the Force in all the glory they could get.

Brave and daring enough to become stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://highfaenyx.tumblr.com/post/156075432629/jyn-erso-had-never-blamed-her-father-for-what-hes


End file.
